


What Weaklings Do

by Orivaa_kun



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Multi, Other, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orivaa_kun/pseuds/Orivaa_kun
Summary: He Tian is pissed and calls Redhead over to make him some dinner, again. Nothing new there...





	What Weaklings Do

_“Weaklings like you… should just say out of things.”_  


Tian could remember the words as clear as day. Though it had nearly been three hours since he’d heard them, it was as if they wouldn’t stop replaying in his head. Running into his brother Cheng was already a rare enough occurrence, but hearing him say those words…

Unconsciously, Tian’s hand begins to tighten into a fist as he laid back on his bed. He slings his other arm over his face, beginning to think that he needed to get his mind off of things. Slowly, Tian’s arms slid up and around to rest under his head, and he glances over to stare at his phone for a moment – before hesitantly reaching over to pick it up.

Tian’s thumb hovered over Guan Shan’s contact, but he eventually selected it, and began to type.

  


Tian smirks, huffing out a ghost of a chuckle before locking his phone and placing it back on his bed stand. He tucks his hands under his head once more and allows his eyes to flutter shut, resting for a moment as he waited for the other to arrive.

 

~

 

Guan Shan grumbles under his breath; hastily getting out of his bed and throwing on a pair of gray sweatpants, a yellow shirt, and the closest jacket in reach – which just happened to be Tian’s black one. He retrieves his keys and wallet from his desk, stuffs them in the front pocket of his sweatpants, then makes his way out the door, only pausing to look down at his phone and check the time, _9:37 PM_. His mom wouldn’t be home until late, as it was a Saturday night. He’d have to remember to text her that he was at a friend’s house, later.

_Would the grocery store still be open at this time? Maybe they’re closing soon…_

Guan Shan thinks to himself as he locks the door behind him and begins to head towards the elevator. While on his way down, he pops in his earphones, scrolling down a list of songs before selecting a playlist he had created a few months back.

[[start music](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLGJt2ngSpZuDcSXxpmfJpYHMXCYD7G997)]

Taking a long sigh, Guan Shan begins to jog towards the grocery store. Why did he even have to be out of bed right now?

 

He Tian didn’t usually text him this late.

Guan Shan knew that. Usually, if the other really wanted to mess with him, he’d show up at his house or something and drag him along somewhere. The bothering was a weekly practice of Tian’s, but the other hadn’t asked him to come over and cook for him in nearly a month. And the last time Tian did, things had gotten a bit… out of hand, so to speak. Guan Shan feels himself blush just thinking about it. He unconsciously bites his lips and feels his heart rate speed up – more than it should have been, even if he was running.

He Tian had been his first… everything. His first kiss, and… now _that._ No one had ever touched him like that before. And though it hurt at some points, Guan Shan couldn’t stop thinking about how good it felt, and thinking about it for weeks on end was beginning to drive him crazy. Guan Shan was nervous to be around Tian, but was also curious to try it again… _Was he a pervert for that?_

Mo Guan Shan presses a hand to his mouth, cheeks burning bright red as he slowed down to enter the grocery store. He’d almost forgotten that he was even going there.

His eyes widen a bit when he spots a familiar face at the cash register, “Ahh, Guan Shan. What are you doing here so late? And what’s up with that face of yours? You sick or something?”

“Haa?” Guan Shan pulls out one of his earphones, then realizes it’s Bohai – an old acquaintance, “W-What are you talking about? I just have to grab a few things.” He tries to change his expression to something less suspicious as he bends over to pick up a small basket.

“Oh~kay, just be quick, yeah?” Bohai sits down on the old stool behind his register, slouching over to lean on the edge of the conveyer-belt.

“Sure.” He waves the other’s comment away with his hand, then heads towards the vegetable section to grab some scallions and carrots.

 

_How did he even feel about He Tian?_

The guy was definitely an asshole, that was for sure. What kind of guy orders others around like they’re servants? Then again, there were times Guan Shan followed Tian that he really didn’t have to, unless he wanted to… So, did he want to? Did he secretly like running stupid errands for the other? And what was Tian’s problem? Why did he make him do stupid things like deliver meaningless notes and cook food for him?

Guan Shan throws a scallion into his basket, a little more forcefully than intended, and frowns when it snaps. At least it would be less cutting…?

He grabs a few other items then makes his way to the register; a small pack of white rice, a few dollar-packs of sesame oil, some pork, and small bottle of vegetable oil. He places the items on the belt, and waits for Bohai to ring them up.

“Making some late dinner?”

“Something like that…” Guan Shan trails off, staring into space.

Bohai quirks a brow, “You were never one to be so secretive, Guan Shan…”

“What?!” Guan Shan feels his face redden. _Was Bohai onto him or something?_ “I just needed some stuff, is all…” He retrieves his wallet from his pocket and hands Bohai a few bills when the other rings up his total.

“Well, enjoy your dinner then.” He says, handing Guan Shan a grocery bag and his change, “Come again~!” Bohai adds, waving.

“Okay,” Guan Shan rolls his eyes, and begins to run towards the station. _Why was he even rushing in the first place? Did he really want to see him that bad?_

*

He Tian opens up the door with an overly-warm smile that too often did not match his personality. His smile grows into a shit-eating grin when he notices Guan Shan’s panting, “Why are you so out of breath? Did you really want to see me badly or something?”

Guan Shan feels his face burn bright red, frowning dramatically, and raises his middle finger for the other’s view, “Fuck off…” He grumbles under his breath, removing his earphones and putting them in his pocket.

Tian moves back and opens up the door some more so that Guan Shan can enter, “That’s cute.” He adds, still smirking.

Without saying anything else, Guan Shan takes off his shoes and makes his way to the kitchen – that he was now quite familiar with – beginning to retrieve a few pots, pans, and cooking utensils from the cabinets. He washes his hands.

He Tian hops up to take a seat on the counter closest to Guan Shan, “So, what are we making?” He asks in a musical tone, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

“ _I’m_ making pork stir-fried rice…” Guan Shan mumbled, perhaps pretending to be a bit more irritated by all of this than he really was. After washing off the vegetables and grabbing a cutting board, he begins to dice the carrots and scallions.

“That sounds yummy.” He leans back, placing his hands on the spread of counter behind him, “I was wondering if you were really going to come, at first… Took you long enough.”

Guan Shan turns and narrows his eyes at Tian, “I had to stop by the grocery store, and take the train here you know!”

“Still, you should have run faster. Maybe you’d get in better shape if you ran a little more. You should thank me, really. I’m like a… late-night gym trainer or something.” Tian smiles.

“Fuck you, I’m not fat or anything. What am I training for?” Guan Shan gently rinses few cups of rice before placing it in a rice cooker with some water and allowing it to heat up.

“I don’t know, maybe to be less of a wimp?”

Guan Shan snaps his head around once more and glares at Tian before hitting him with a wooden spoon, “I’m not a fucking _wimp_!”

Tian chuckles a bit, flinching to the other’s hits, “Ah… hah, shouldn’t you be focusing on cooking the food, and not hitting me with spoons?”

“…Whatever.” Guan Shan grumbles under his breath, then opens the small pack of pork that he would season and fry.

Tian hops off of the counter and begins to stride out of the kitchen.

Guan Shan glances over his shoulder, wondering what the other was doing, “Hey, where are you going all of a sudden??”

“It’s my place… I can go wherever I want. What I do is none of your business.”

Guan Shan doesn’t reply, but simply rolls his eyes and sighs. At least he’d have some time to cook without the other bothering him.

With the vegetables cut and the rice cooking; Guan Shan removes the meat from its pack, washes it off with water, seasons it with bit of salt and pepper, and cuts it into small pieces. He focuses intently on his cutting, making sure to dice the meat into even, centimeter-sized cubes. After doing that, he finds two eggs in Tian’s fridge cracks them into a bowl and quickly beats them with a small fork. He puts the bowl aside, retrieving a pan he’d pulled out from one of the cabinets to set on the stove and heat up. He places only a bit of sesame oil, but pours out a few tablespoons of vegetable oil on the pan, waiting for the oil to make small bubbles before adding the meat in.

The pork sizzles upon touching the pan, and the intoxicating smell begins to fill the kitchen. Guan Shan finds the soy sauce, and evenly distributes it over the diced meat – along with the beat eggs. Since the pork is cubed, it cooks quickly with the egg; and after they’re nearly done, Guan Shan adds in the diced vegetables.

Guan Shan liked times like this, when he didn’t have to think… After so many years of practice, all he had to do was move his hands. It was the best kind of busywork.

 

“Ahh, that smells good.” Tian says, suddenly behind Guan Shan – leaning over to rest his chin in the crook of the other’s neck. He shamelessly leans against Guan Shan, his chest and abdomen pressed flush against the redhead’s back.

Guan Shan flinches, a shiver running down his spine, “W-What the heck are you d-doing?” He wanted to hit the other, but for some reason, his body wouldn’t move. _The last time they’d been this close…_ Guan Shan feels his body tremble.

“Just smelling the food, is all. What… does this distract you or something?” Tian smirks, turning a bit to speak lowly into Guan Shan’s ear.

“Of course it’s distracting!” His face heats up, and Guan Shan stiffens up his back – to which Tian wraps an arm around his waist.

“You should relax. It’s not like I’m even doing anything to you… yet.”

Guan Shan isn’t sure where he finds his confidence; but covers the meat, egg, and vegetables as the rice was still cooking – turning the stove on low heat before speaking up, “If you mess with me, I’ll hit you with this burning-hot spatula… And even people like you are weaklings to hot spatulas.”

 

“What did you say?” Tian’s entire demeanor changes; from his tone of voice, to his expression. With the arm he has wrapped around the other, Tian flips Guan Shan around so that he faces him. Tian stares down at the other, face no longer teasing and comedic – but dark and pissed.

Guan Shan’s eyes widen, as he’s not sure where the sudden outburst had come from, “H-Huh…? I just s-said I was going to hit you with a spatula… I was j-just joking… I didn’t mean it or anything…” His body begins to shake, _hard_ – the way it always did when Tian was serious with him.

He Tian grabs Guan Shan by his shirt, holding him close to his face, “I’m not a weakling.”

“I-I didn’t say that…” Guan Shan turns away, closing his eyes and wincing as he was preparing himself to get hit by the other.

But after a long pause, Tian simply sighs and loosens his grip on the other.

Guan Shan opens his eyes, confused, “Wha…?” He furrows his brows together, looking back and forth between Tian’s now less-serious eyes.

Tian’s expression softens even further, and hesitantly, he raises the hand on Guan Shan’s shirt to cup the back of the other’s head. His fingers slip through the other’s short, red locks... and grip a handful of them before quickly pulling the other in. He forces his lips onto Guan Shan’s, and the redhead is surprised.

What surprises him even more is the way his body melts when Tian’s tongue slips into his mouth, deepening the kiss and controlling the pace of it. Slowly, he accepts it – body trembling as he still wasn’t used the feelings that raged through his body whenever they were like this. Guan Shan wraps his arms around Tian’s shoulders, allowing his eyes to flutter shut.

Tian locks his arm around the other even tighter, pressing his body forward so that he was flush against Guan Shan. Guan Shan’s lower back collides with the sharp edge of the stove, and he winces – breaking the kiss to voice his pain, “Ah… bastard, that hurts… You want me to get burnt or something? W-What the hell are you even doing to me, anyways?”

“What?” Tian asks, voice low and smooth like velvet, “You don’t want it, too?”

Guan Shan’s face blushes bright red, and he tries to turn away, but Tian grasps his chin before speaking up again.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” He smirks.

“Shut-up…” Guan Shan closes his eyes in defiance, but Tian simply kisses him again, this time with more intensity and a sense of urgency.

 

Mo Guan Shan was beginning to understand.

Something was bothering Tian, and that’s why he’d called him over so late – to help distract him, or something. Guan Shan wondered if the evil bastard was even really hungry. The stove was on low, but the food would probably be overcooked by the time they finished this. What pissed him off even more was the fact that Tian knew he wanted this; that he’d been thinking about it for weeks and couldn’t stay away from him.

Tian begins to walk them backwards, out of the kitchen and towards his room, but Guan Shan stumbles, causing their foreheads to bump. Tian pulls back, and hisses rubbing his head, “Agh, what the fuck?”

“S-Sorry…” Guan Shan trails off, equally dazed by their collision.

“You’re a piece of work, you know that?” Tian sighs out, before suddenly reaching down to grasp the back of Guan Shan’s legs and pull up. His body begins to feel hot, and he can’t wait much longer.

Guan Shan makes a sound of surprise, grasping Tian’s shoulders tighter so that he wouldn’t fall back. He wraps his legs around the other’s waist, and feels his neck heat up when Tian grips his ass, “Don’t grope me, you shitty bastard…” He mumbles, voice shaking.

“You’re the one that’s clumsy,” Tian says, voice hoarse. His face reddened as his crotch collided with Guan Shan’s when holding the other’s weight. He manages carrying the other pretty easily, giving Guan Shan the occasional, sloppy kiss as he walked them all the way to his bedroom.

When they arrive at the foot of his bed, Tian tosses Guan Shan back, quickly removing his own shirt before joining the other on the bed. His motions are fluid, and his body rolls into the space above Guan Shan’s before kissing him again. Tian grabs one of the other’s legs, propping it up and around his waist before grinding into the other’s crotch at a slow rhythm.

Guan Shan could feel the bulge in Tian’s pants – how much the other needed this – and when he smoothly moved his hips, Guan Shan couldn’t help but feel himself also grow beneath the confines of his pants. Their kisses grew hot and open-mouthed, and the more Tian moved, the more he began to pant and grow impatient.

He knew that Tian was one to take control, but for some reason, Guan Shan was feeling a bit bold. With all the strength he could muster up, he rolls the two of them over, causing Tian to break their kiss.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Guan Shan simply looked at He Tian for a moment. Though they’d only done this a handful of times, he saw a familiar look in Tian’s eyes… something he would eventually understand to be desperation. But for now, he simply recognized it as ‘a look’ – an expression that meant that Tian really needed something.

Guan Shan acts on his own, beginning to inch his body down around Tian’s so that he faced the other’s crotch.

Tian’s eyes widen, but just for a moment, as he realizes what the other was planning to do. He watches the other to pull down his black sweats along with his underwear – just enough so that his cock springs out from under them. Tian rests his hands under his head, simultaneously using them to prop his head up and watch Guan Shan.

The redhead blushes at the sight of Tian’s cock, face a permanent bright red as he hesitantly grasped the base of it… He had never done anything like this before.

“What, are you scared or something? It’s nothing you haven’t seen before…” Tian grins before adding, “or felt before…”

“Shut-up, shut-up…” Guan Shan retorts under his breath, then opens his mouth – starting by licking up from the base to the tip before wrapping his mouth around the head of Tian’s cock. He glances up, looking for the other’s reaction.

Tian bites his lip, slipping one of his hands down to grasp a handful of Guan Shan’s short hair. His mouth parts slightly to breathe hotly, and he watches intently as Guan Shan sinks his mouth down around him, as far as he can.

Guan Shan slowly sucks as he pulls up and off of Tian’s cock, then repeats the motion again and again, beginning to set a pace.

“Hah… That’s not too bad…” Tian breathes out, smirking as he threw his arm over his face. His hand tightens on Guan Shan’s hair, and the other moans in reply – the vibrations causing Tian to buck his hips up into the other’s mouth.

Guan Shan gags in response – pulling away from Tian’s cock in a coughing fit, eyes watering.

“Shit, sorry…” Tian’s grip softens on the other’s hair, and he moves his arm from his face, “…you okay?”

Guan Shan pauses for a moment, thinking that this was the first time the asshole had ever apologized to him… And of course, it had for something as wild as this, “If this is the first time you’re apologizing to me for your bullshit, then I’m going to kill you.” He says, sort of pissed, but it’s obvious there’s no weight behind his words.

Tian isn’t even phased by Guan Shan’s words. It’s almost like he didn’t even hear them, “Just suck it a little more…” He says – sort of asking, and sort of demanding – nudging the side of the other’s head with his fingers. It was evident he was a bit dazed from being so turned on.

Guan Shan doesn’t protest, though, as Tian being an asshole was nothing new. He slips his mouth around the other’s cock again, sinking down and starting a quicker pace than before.

Tian’s hand tightens on Guan Shan’s hair again, and he exhales sharply as he watched his mouth slip up and down on his cock. He felt Guan Shan’s tongue press up firmly against the underside of it as he sucked upwards, and the rhythm of the redhead sucking him off was beginning to drive him crazy, “Fuck…” He lets out, beside his usual, quiet nature, “You’re pretty good at that,” Tian pants out, allowing the other to go on for a while until he felt himself near his limit.

Tian pulls Guan Shan off of his cock, then, flips them over and maneuvers the other around so that he was propped up an all fours beneath him. He wastes no time, hooking his fingers around the waistband of Guan Shan’s pants before pulling them down and off of his legs.

Tian bites his lips at the sight.

Guan Shan was thin so there wasn’t much to ogle at, but that’s how Tian liked it; and, the other did have a tight, round ass. Tian spreads Guan Shan’s legs apart just slightly, smoothing one of his hands over the soft curve of his back and sticking two free fingers into his mouth to slicken up. Tian spreads the other’s cheeks apart, suddenly feeling the urge to smack them. He decides against it, though, squeezing Guan Shan’s ass cheek with one hand while simultaneously pressing a slick finger to his wrinkled seal with the other.

A soft moan escapes Guan Shan’s lips when Tian slips his index inside of him and slowly pulls out, only to repeat the process over again. Little by little, Tian begins to pick up the pace, twisting and curling his finger around to see how the redhead would respond.

Guan Shan moans louder to this, and his arms tremble in pleasure when Tian adds another finger and brushes over his spot, causing him to surrender himself to Tian’s movements – pressing his chest flush against the bed while keeping his ass propped up by his bent knees.

Tian stretches his fingers around inside of the other, crooking them around a bit to loosen Guan Shan up some more. Tian sighs impatiently, voice low, “Does it feel that good?” He moves his head to one side to get a better look at Guan Shan’s face, “I hope you’re enjoying yourself, because those moans of yours aren’t helping me want to wait any longer…” Tian retrieves his fingers from Guan Shan’s ass before reaching down to grasp the base of his cock and position himself at the other’s entrance.

Tian begins to push in, slowly, groaning to the other’s tightness, “Shit, relax a little…”

Guan Shan feels his back stiffen up subconsciously to Tian pushing into him, letting loose a loud moan as the feeling of the other filling him up hurt a little, “L-Like shit I c-can… It’s too big…” He whines, voice trembling heavily.

Tian pauses in his movements to allow Guan Shan some time to adjust, but doesn’t seem to mind the other’s pain too much, “Is that supposed to be a compliment?” He asks, smirking.

Guan Shan is about to reply, but moans instead when Tian suddenly pulls out of him, almost completely, before pushing inside again. Tian pushes all the way in this time, hips colliding into the other’s ass with a loud ‘smack’. Guan Shan cries out into the sheets, voice reaching a new height when Tian began to set an even pace.

Little by little, the pain began to lessen, and Guan Shan felt his erection harden some more. The way Tian grasped his hips and drove deep inside of him with the command of his hand, rubbing over Guan Shan’s spot before retreating his hips… Guan Shan could hardly process all the sensations he was feeling. He reaches down to wrap his fingers around his cock, gently stroking himself off in rhythm with Tian’s thrusts. _It felt so damn good… How was Tian so good at this?_ Guan Shan couldn’t have even imagined himself enjoying getting fucked like this, not before meeting Tian…

Tian slowly mouths the word ‘fuck’ as he exhales, lifting a hand from Guan Shan’s waist to smooth his hair back and away from his face with his fingers. He closes his eyes for a moment, then straightens his back a bit to look down and watch himself disappear into the other’s tight hole. He bites his lip as he studied the way Guan Shan’s ass collided with his hips, the sound of the redhead’s pleasured moans filling his ears, _“Tian…”_

He could hardly stand hearing the redhead moan his name like that – like he was begging for it.

Without warning, Tian begins to thrust harder, starting to really enjoy himself as he felt he would climax soon. He bends over so that his abdomen presses flush against Guan Shan’s back, holding himself up with one arm as he continued to thrust harshly. He moves his mouth to the crook of the redhead’s neck, pulling the other’s head back by his short hair with his free hand, “You take it so fucking good, you know that?” He mutters into Guan Shan’s ears, jaw clenched tightly.

Tian straightens up once more, beginning to drive faster into Guan Shan’s ass. He reaches around to smack the other’s hand away from his cock, and Guan Shan complies – moving his hand so that Tian could stroke him off at whatever pace he pleased. Guan Shan begins to feel his body give, too, and his legs trembled at the strong sensation that came with climaxing, releasing his seed into Tian’s hand with a loud cry, “A-Ahh…!”

“Don’t move,” Tian commands and warns simultaneously, his thrusts growing more irregular and imprecise until the moment he came – hips bucking forward then suddenly ceasing with a loud grunt on his lips. He rolls his hips forward as he releases into Guan Shan, feeling his head swim at the euphoric sensation that came with his high.

Tian wipes his come-filled hand on Guan Shan’s leg, and the redhead is too tired to yell at him for it. Tian bends over, placing a slow peck on Guan Shan’s back, just below his neck. He then pulls out and rolls over to lay on his back – both him and the other breathing heavily.

Guan Shan collapses onto his front, turning his head to the side to look over at Tian, who was staring up at the ceiling. He’s quiet for a moment, but then finally asks, “What was bothering you earlier?”

 

Tian freezes, but turns his gaze to the other, “Huh?” He questions, brows furrowed in a thin line.

“What made you text me?” He clarifies, looking between Tian’s eyes.

Tian is simply wide-eyed for a moment, and doesn’t respond.

“What?”

Tian suddenly laughs, unable to contain himself, “Sorry, it’s just that you’re not as dumb as I thought you were…” He trails off, still chuckling.

“What the shit is that supposed to mean?!” Guan Shan begins to raise his voice, feeling his cheeks tinge pink.

“Nothing, nothing…” Tian says, calming himself down before looking at Guan Shan again. He inches himself closer to the redhead, stretching himself over so that he could briefly press his lips to the other’s, “…Thanks, okay?” Tian manages, a small yet rare, genuine smile on his lips.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, guys!  
> Comment and/or kudos if you want me to make more! I really appreciate it. :)


End file.
